I'm So Sorry
by gcacciatore13
Summary: Kurloz and Meulin, spend a night together and he suddenly wishes she had never even came.


**Meulin and Kurloz**

**(( I can't believe I am doing this to myself… I might just cry while writing this.. I'll tell you when I get there… Please pardon the way that Kurloz and Meulin speak, if it isn't good, maybe give me some suggestions! Thanks, but ANYWAY! Enjoy. ))**

**== OGM so your name is Meulin and you have the besssstt matesprite ever! His name is Kurloz and well he is just a total cutie! (=^w^=) He makes you smile and laugh and come on, have you seen that face?! The way the corners of his mouth come up when he is smiling and happy. Hehe! Well anyway, tonight he invited you to his hive to stay the night and you are just so so sooo excited to spend time with him. **

**- Your name is Kurloz and well your matesprite is coming over tonight and you are quite thrilled. Of course when it came to Meulin you couldn't help but be happy, that's how she made you and she was just so energetic. Soon enough there was a knock on the door and you quickly went to answer it, finding Meulin at the door. She threw her arms around you and you lifted her off the ground a bit, kissing her head softly. **

** "Hi there beautiful, how is my motherfucking matesprite doing?" She only giggled and you know what she meant, she was doing well. Meulin unwraps her arms from you and runs over to the couch getting comfortable and then patting the spot next to her. You smile and begin to walk towards her.**

**== AHHH that smile, it was so amazing, you couldn't help but giggle! He sits down next to you and automatically you wrap your arms around his waist, snuggling close to the other troll's side. He picks up the remote and pressed play, it had already been decided earlier that you two were going to watch a movie. You press as close as you could get to him, your head on his chest. Kurloz was running his fingers through your hair and you loved when he did that, it made you purr in happiness. Slowly you were drifting to sleep, him petting you always did that, maybe he was tired so you decide to let the sleep over come you. **

**- You can't help but smile as you watch your matesprite sleep; softly you place a kiss on her head and then drift off yourself, entering your dream world. You always were around the sopor and eating it so rarely you had horror terrors. But tonight, tonight it was different. You appeared in your dream in front of…yourself? No, wait that's not you…that's just someone who looks a hell like you. He begins talking to you, okay not talking but yelling. You two were of the same blood color and yet he raised his voice at you, like you were of lower blood. **

"**Kneel motherfucker," He commanded loudly; causing you to shudder, shit he was loud. You go to retort and he honks at you and you take a knee. He looked like you in some ways, his horns, the tallness, but his personality was nothing like yours. He begins yelling commands and you shake slightly, really never getting screamed at as a grub. He then takes a bow and arrow, the sign on it looking like the one Zahhak wears. The purple blood then shoots one of the arrows at you and it pierces your shoulder, he walks to you pushing it in further and further. You scream and honk, hoping this is only in the dream so you do not wake your beloved matesprite… You hoped.**

** == You feel Kurloz shake a bit below you and one of your eyes open, because hey you are curious! He groans a bit and a frown comes over your face, what was going on? Oh no! A horror terror, those are no good! (=vCv=) You shake his shoulders a bit, "Kurlloozz wake up! It's okay! It's just a dream!" He groans again and you huff quietly before you kiss him, maybe that will wake him up. But alas, there was no response. You frown even more and poke at his shoulder as you do the most terrifying noise you have ever heard comes from his mouth. It's so loud and scary, you immediately cover your ears but they already feel like they are bleeding and you press your hands to them, trying to get the ringing inside to stop. You squirm a bit in his lap and then you see his eyes open and his… his lips are moving but you can't hear them. "KURLOZ I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" You are screaming and you don't even realize, you can't even hear yourself. **

** - After what seemed like forever you wake up, Meulin looks terrified and she's holding her ears. "Meulin are you okay?" She only cocks her head to the side and drops her hands. "Are you okay?" He repeats. Then she screams loudly and it hits you, she can't hear anything. It was your fault… You made her go deaf. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry," You apologize over and over again, but she can't hear you, see doesn't know what you are saying. You push her off of your lap and hold out your hands, indicating that you wanted her to stay. Meulin gives a soft nod and she was so cute, you smiled at her and then walked into your bathroom thinking only of her face as you did. As you sew your mouth shut, the smile still on your face, the blood running down your chin and neck, you can only think about how terrified and scared she must have been , how horrible of a matesprite you were, and how you would never forgive yourself for what you did. **


End file.
